The present invention relates to a flying-object launching toy gun, and more particularly, to a flying-object launching toy gun which helps enable a flying-object to fly for a longer distance and prolonged time by using a gun-type launcher.
Infants and children take special interest in toys capable of making dynamic motions. Specifically, among these toys, a toy capable of causing a flying-object to fly by using propulsive force or only lift of air is one of toys which the children have the greatest preference for and simultaneously take the greatest interest in. Such a flying toy stimulates children""s scientific curiosity and develops children""s future-oriented thinking.
Since a toy capable of causing a flying-object to fly in the air by using only the lift of air, e.g. a toy capable of causing a flying saucer, a propeller-type flying-object or the like to fly, does not use additional propulsive force, there is a disadvantage in that the flying-object cannot be caused to fly for a long distance, or for a long time in spite of its long-distance flight. Therefore, if the flying-object can be made to fly for a longer distance and prolonged time, new interest will be aroused in the children.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flying-object launching toy gun which helps enable a flying-object to fly for a longer distance and prolonged time so as to arouse children""s interest.
According to the present invention, there is provided a flying-object launching toy gun, comprising a body with a launch barrel; a running block that holds a flying-object in a separable condition and is movable along the launch barrel of the body between a rear pre-shooting position and a front post-shooting position; a loading knob displaceable along the launch barrel for bringing the running block into the pre-shooting position; a launcher for causing the running block to move fast from the rear pre-shooting position to the front post-shooting position so that the flying-object can be launched forward; and a spin generator for applying rotational force to the flying-object as the running block is caused to move along the launch barrel.